A Blast From The Past
by auburnhairedgoddess
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS. Harry is now happily married to Ginny, but every now and again, that odd Ravenclaw girl crosses his mind...now they have the chance to meet after 19 years. Please R&R. New chapter added by request. STORY COMPLETE!
1. Hogwarts Reunited

Seeing as many of you liked my first Harry Potter fic I decided to make another Harry/Luna pairing and who knows, I may still have other ideas up my sleeve for more. So, this is set after Deathly Hallows: Harry now that he has the chance to see Luna again after nineteen years. Will feelings rekindle? The first chapter might be a bit lame, but I needed to start somewhere. It will get better, though! This isn't a follow-up to my last story, they're meant to be read individually. So, in this story's case, that last fic never happened, sorry. :( I've written some of the additional information that JK Rowling supplied after the book was released and I got it off wikipedia so let's just hope it's genuine). There'll be 2 more chapters after this one – the first doesn't really contain the pairing yet. Needless to say, spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Please R&R.

I do not own the Harry Potter books or films.

**Chapter 1 – Hogwarts Reunited**

Winter had arrived and the new arrivals to Hogwarts had been there for several months. Meanwhile, back at their parent's homes, there was a sense of emptiness as most of them had never dreamed of the day when they would be saying a tearful goodbye as they saw their little darlings off to boarding school. Harry and Ginny were now adapting to life in their new home and were beginning to get used to having more money to spend. Although they were inviting their children back for the Christmas holidays, they quite liked the companionship of each other and a quiet house for once.

One morning at breakfast, pure white owl swooped into the kitchen, carrying a letter in its beak. This was the new family owl. After Hedwig had died, Harry wanted another owl to remember her by so he had found the answer in an owl that bore a striking resemblance to her and called her Hafwen. Harry twitched the familiar-looking letter out of Hafwen's grip and read the parchment as Ginny looked over his shoulder. As he expected, this was from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr __and Mrs Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is holding a reunion for ex-pupils on the 20 December. The function commences at approximately 7 o'clock in the Great Hall. There will be a buffet and various refreshments available. Please arrive in formal attire as there will be several dances held. Please mingle and we hope you enjoy your night._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts previous Deputy Headmistress_

"Even though McGonagall retired, she's still the chief scribe when it comes to official Hogwarts letters," said Harry, "I remember that day when I got my first letter telling me I was going to wizard school…"

"Yes, yes, we know all that. You've told the kids that story countless times!" said Ginny, "So, are we going? Do we know anyone else who's going?"

With that, another dark-brown owl came swooping through the window holding another letter. Harry opened it to see that it was from Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Harry and Ginny, _

_We just got the invitation from Hogwarts, are you __going to the reunion? All our old classmates are going as well as some of the younger ones who were in the year below. Let us know soon._

_Love, Ron and Hermione._

"Guess we've got no other option than to go," said Harry, "When you're still known as The Boy Who Lived, it's considered suspicious not to show up."

"What'll we wear, though? Oh! I just saw this gorgeous dress in Witch Weekly.."

"Do you think Luna will be there?" asked Harry, cutting her off, mid-sentence.

"Well, she might. Why do you want to know?"

"I haven't seen her for years, or heard from her. I don't even know if she's still living round here. Do you know if she got married or something? The last I heard was that she was with Neville."

"No, that's a rumour. I think. Yeah, she did get married…to Rolf."

"Rolf who? We don't know any Rolf's."

"You know, the grandson of Newt Scamander, the guy who wrote Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. Rolf was gaining fame as a naturalist too and that's what Luna ended up working as, so I guess that's what they had in common. Their marriage was mentioned in the papers. Don't you read The Daily Prophet?"

"Not really, I haven't trusted that paper since fifth year," said Harry jokily.

"Hey, I have my own column in that paper, I'll have you know," said Ginny, giving him a playful swipe with the tea towel.

"Ok, I'm sorry," said Harry, laughing as he swatted the tea towel away. "Ok, we'll go to the reunion and get that dress you're going on about."

Ginny went upstairs to get her bag and coat and Harry sat at the table, pondering his memories of old friends. Most of them he had heard from but it seemed like Luna had mysteriously vanished. He knew she could look after herself but every now and again, he wondered: was she still the same, unique Luna he had known? Did people still find her weird? Did she still struggle to make friends? As he started getting ready to go to Diagon Alley for an outfit, he hoped that she would be at the reunion…

Yeah, there wasn't much pairing yet, but the next 2 chapters will get better and I should hopefully have chapter 2 up tomorrow. The whole Professor MacGonagall thing was rather cheesy but I couldn't think up a name for the headteacher as no official name was confirmed. You don't need to leave a review until it's finished but feel free if you want to!


	2. Nineteen Years Gone

Ok, here's part two. And yes, Ginny will be out of the way in this one and I'll focus on Harry/Luna. There'll be one more chapter after this. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 – Nineteen Years Gone**

At seven o'clock the doors to the Great Hall opened and the former pupils of Hogwarts swarmed in. Harry was dressed in a tuxedo and Ginny was in a dark green silk dress and as they walked into the hall, they were reminded of the Yule Ball all those years ago, the atmosphere was so similar. Straight away, they spotted Ron and Hermione, chatting with Neville. They approached them and Harry threw his arm on Ron's shoulder: "So, what's everyone been up to?"

Ron jumped: "Bloody hell, Harry, you're lucky I wasn't holding a drink!"

Hermione laughed and turned round to face Harry. She was dressed in a pale pink dress that was slightly similar to the one she wore to the ball, but her hair was now cut shorter and was in a mass of curls. "Good to see you both made it," she said excitedly. "Neville's been telling us all about what it's like to teach at Hogwarts!" She indicated Neville who was dressed in a tuxedo with an embarrassing frilly shirt and bow tie. "Professor Sprout gave me a few pointers at first, but now I'm finally on my own!" said Neville.

The next few minutes were spent talking about each other's occupations, what it was like to send their children to Hogwarts and other aspects of home life – all things that they never expected to talk about while they were still at school. Harry kept looking around the various groups of people huddled together, to see if he caught a glimpse of Luna…

And he saw a lone woman standing by the buffet table, casting her finger over various plates of food. Even though she looked a lot different to how Harry remembered her, he instinctively knew it was Luna. She had her blonde hair swept up in an elegant bun, and she was wearing a deep blue silk shift dress that set off her famous protuberant blue eyes. She no longer had on her butterbeer cork necklace but a silver pendant with a shimmering blue stone. She had also abandoned her radish earrings but still showed a sign that she hadn't completely lost her individual sense of style as she wore a pair of silver drop earrings in the shape of logarithmic spirals. Harry was stunned by her beauty.

He slowly approached her: "Luna, is that you?" She turned round as Harry looked into her eyes, he saw the teenage Luna he knew all those years ago.

"Harry?" she replied.

They both stood in silence for a few seconds and then gabbled "How are you?" at the same time. "I'm fine," said Harry, "I married Ginny and I've got three kids now: Albus Severus, James and Lily. I heard you got married too."

Luna held up her hand: "And then divorced," she said, pointing to her bare ring-finger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Well, at first, I thought we had something in common. But in the end he was more married to his work than me. We barely spent any time together and eventually we drifted apart. It's not like we argued or anything. It just wasn't meant to be. And we didn't have children either."

Harry was beginning to feel awkward. Luna was never as down as this before, she was always so calm and carefree." Uh…so, nothing happened between you and Neville then?"

"No, people just assumed that because we more or less followed the same career path that we got together. But, no. We're just friends."

"Well, maybe it was for the best. I couldn't imagine you being called Luna Longbottom!"

He intended to make her laugh and even though it wasn't like her manic laugh he remembered back when they first met, but her face did crease a little as a smile spread across her face.

Just then, there was the sound of a loud tinkling and everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall standing at the end of the hall, wearing a violet cloak, tapping a spoon against a glass.

"Attention, everyone!" she called out. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. As some of you know, I have returned from my retirement briefly to host this reunion. I hope that you have met and conversed with your old classmates as we now begin the first dance. Please select someone who is not your partner or anyone related to you."

Harry and Luna didn't need much time to think as they walked hand in hand into the dance floor to begin. Harry rehearsed all those dance moves he had learned previously in this head as he led Luna around the floor. As they danced they looked at all the couples around them. He had nostalgic memories of the ball when he saw Ginny and Neville dancing together and he even saw Ron dancing with Padma Patil, obviously making up for the time when he wouldn't dance with her at the ball back in fourth year. He then stifled a laugh when he saw an enthusiastic Colin Creevey dancing with a rather disgruntled-looking Hermione. He then looked back into Luna's bewitching eyes, they were so expressive. They looked one another intensely as they became more absorbed in the dance.

After that was over, everyone proceeded to talk again as they all caught up on each other's lives: most of them were married now and some had children – everything seemed to be working out the picture perfect way they had always wanted. Harry had finally got the life he'd always dreamed of, one with a loving family. It was such a relief to worry about normal things in life rather than the continual assumption that Voldemort was going to return sooner or later.

After another hour had passed, Harry suddenly remembered that he hadn't seen Luna for a while now. He scanned the hall for her but she wasn't there. He walked past the others talking in the foyer and felt a bitterly cold wind hit him as he walked past the entrance courtyard. He saw a figure sitting on a bench and a second glance told him it was Luna. Wondering what she was doing outside on such a cold night, Harry began to walk over to her…

* * *

I just had to leave a cliffhanger right there! I might get the last chapter finished tomorrow, I really want to complete it but at the same time I don't want to rush it. This is proving to be more taxing than I thought it was going to be! Leave a review if you want. 


	3. Let Your Hair Down

This is the final part. I woke up with a headache this morning so I'm so glad to get it finished now. You're going to see a different side to Luna in this one. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Let Your Hair Down**

Harry ambled over to Luna and he could see that she was shivering as she had no coat.

"Luna, what are you doing out here?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you know, just having some time alone. I think better that way," replied Luna.

Harry dutifully took off his jacket and tucked it around Luna's bare shoulders as her skin was starting to turn ghostly pale with the cold.

"Luna, what is the real reason why you're here?" he asked.

"Well, I just needed some peace and quiet. And to stare at the moon. Like my namesake."

Harry noticed that the moon overhead did look especially beautiful tonight, along with a dozen sparkling stars. It certainly would make anyone who saw it want to ponder it for a while. But he knew that the reason why Luna was sitting there was something deeper than that. She wasn't someone who showed her feelings so Harry knew that finding the answer would be difficult. "Luna, tell me, why would you want to sit out here all alone?"

"Because I…I feel like such a failure!" Luna blurted out.

"What are you talking about? You've never failed at anything. At least nothing I know of," said Harry. He was surprised that Luna would think in such a way: she never really cared what other people thought; she always used to dismiss them as narrow-minded.

"I have failed!" said Luna. "Besides you and a few others, nobody liked me at school. I was just that weird girl who everyone called Loony Lovegood, some people didn't even know my real name! Even when I grew up, I still couldn't shake my reputation. I spent months travelling all over Sweden looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks only to find that they didn't exist! Along with some other creatures as well! I made a laughing stock of my work and on top of all that, I couldn't be a good wife to Rolf and we divorced and we don't even have any children to show for it! Meanwhile, everyone here is living their dreams and I'm still the outcast nineteen years later! And here I am, distancing myself from them just like I've always done!"

Harry sat in shocked silence. Luna had always seemed so calm and collected; she'd never lose her nerve. Was it all purely a façade that she tried to uphold all these years? Out of all the people he hadn't seen since he'd left school, Luna had been the one he had been least worried about. Sure, he had thought about her but never in a concerned way. She knew where she was going in life, she could manage on her own. How wrong could he be?

Luna had bent her head slightly but Harry saw a single teardrop splash onto her hands which were clasped on her lap. Harry felt a rush of sympathy for her. He wanted the old Luna back, as he didn't recognise this one.

"Luna, let your hair down," he said.

"What?"

"Take your hair down from the bun. I want to remember what the old Luna looked like."

Luna lifted her hands to the pins that supported her hairstyle and unclipped them. Her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. It was still the same style it was nineteen years ago: natural and carefree, just like Luna.

"Now, that's the Luna I remember," said Harry. "And the Luna I remember lived her life on her terms and didn't want to be like everyone else. And she knew that you can only learn from your mistakes, and that they're the first steps to something better." He gently stroked a lock of her long hair: "The last thing you are is a failure," he said.

A smile broke at the corners of Luna's lips and she noticed something above them. She pointed upwards: "Mistletoe," she said.

"Isn't mistletoe full of nargles though?" asked Harry.

"…Forget the nargles," said Luna.

In the heat of the moment, they both leaned forward and suddenly their lips locked in a kiss. Harry would have expected to be reminded of Cho Chang as he had kissed her under the mistletoe back in fifth year in the same way. But Cho was in the past. They didn't have anything in common anyway so their kiss didn't have much meaning. This was different: he felt like he was making Luna's worries melt away, like they had a connection. Even though he now felt an attraction towards Luna where he hadn't before, there was nothing superficial in this kiss. It was truly compassionate.

But as they broke away reality hit.

"Luna, I'm sorry, but I'm married to Ginny, we shouldn't be doing this," said Harry.

"So…you mean that what just happened was an accident?"

"No, we..things happened too fast. I hope no one saw us.."

"Harry, you kissed me back, that kiss must have meant something."

"It did, but…I'm confused at the moment…I need to think this over."

"Well, we can do that together.."

"No! We've got to separate for now. Look, I'll write to you soon and we can meet up and discuss what happened."

"Oh…ok. I think I'll just leave the party for good now. I don't want to be here any longer. Oh, here's your jacket back." She handed it over.

"Alright, I'll write to you soon…bye Luna."

"Bye…" She looked back at him once more and walked back through the archway back into the building.

Harry slumped down at his place on the bench again. He didn't know how he felt anymore and it made him question what would have happened if he'd turned back time. What would have happened if he hadn't started to like Ginny in sixth year? Would he still be married to her now? Would he still have kissed Luna even if he wasn't married? Was this a sign that he didn't love Ginny anymore?

"Harry, there you are!" said a familiar voice. Harry looked up and with a sinking feeling, he saw it was Ginny. For once, he didn't want to see her. She sat down where Luna originally sat.

"God, it's freezing, could I borrow your jacket to put round me?" As she flung it over her shoulders, she noticed a single blond hair on the sleeve.

"Oh, how did that get there?" she asked hypothetically. Then, much to Harry's relief, she moved on: "Oh, well, never mind. It's a beautiful night, isn't it, look at that beautiful moon! Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've been asking our closest friends if they would like to come to our house for Christmas dinner! I was going to ask Luna but I couldn't find her anywhere. I'll send her an invitation tomorrow, it'll be so nice to see her again! Now, about the menu. I was thinking…"

But Harry was no longer listening. Luna would definitely come to this meal if she was invited, and she would be in the company of Ginny in that case. And here was Ginny, sitting in the exact same position that Luna was just moments before, totally unaware…Once again, Harry looked at that single blonde hair on the sleeve of the jacket as Ginny talked and talked and he found himself wishing that her hair would begin to fade to blonde…

He was _never_ going to get Luna Lovegood off his mind now…

* * *

Well, I hope that was better than the Harry/Cho kiss! I loved writing about this setting as I find stargazing so relaxing and peaceful. I was considering writing about when Luna comes round for Christmas dinner but I don't think I've got enough imagination for it and I'd imagine it would turn out quite boring. I thought it was more interesting to keep the ending mysterious to let the reader make up their own mind about what will happen between them :) 

So, please review everyone!


	4. The Art Of Being Discreet

Ok, you all seem to want another chapter so I'll have a go. There was always a chance that maybe I would go back to this but I wasn't entirely sure. Still, seeing as you don't think the story is over just yet, I'll give you one more chapter. And this will be the last one, so please stop asking for more. You're going to see yet another side to Luna in this one, quite a different one at that. :) This chapter is the reason why the rating is now raised to a T.

**Chapter 4 – ****The Art Of Being Discreet**

It was Christmas day and usually Harry appreciated this time of year. It was always the one celebration that he had stood by and looked on in the years he spent with the Dursley's: the one he wished he could be a part of. And now that wish had come true. But this year, his heart was sinking.

Luna had replied to the invitation saying that she would be delighted to come to Christmas dinner but Harry knew that the real reason that she had decided to come was so that she could see him again and pick up where their last "conversation" left off. Luna had mastered the art of being discreet but Harry dreaded that Ginny or one of the kids would suspect something and soon she would be blurting out all the details of their kiss…Why did such a thing have to befall him at Christmas? It was the season of goodwill, where it is better to give than to receive, where you think of others rather than yourself and where you start thinking of ways to improve for the coming year. And he had betrayed his wife's trust by kissing another woman.

Soon it was five o'clock and the tablecloth was set along with the various cutlery and then the doorbell rang. It was Ron and Hermione with their children, Rose and Hugo. They were carrying 2 bags worth of presents for everyone and all the children in the room were getting excited at the prospect of opening them all after dinner. Soon afterwards, Mr and Mrs Weasley were at the door, then George, his wife and son, Fred (named after his once inseparable twin) and lastly, Neville. Time was passing so quickly and the meal was almost ready. Meanwhile, Harry was beginning to wonder if Luna would show up after all…

However, when everyone was seated around the table, there was a knock at the door. "Harry, I'm dishing out the meal, could you get that?" shouted Ginny from the kitchen. Harry opened the door and there, with a beaming smile on her face was Luna. She was dressed in a fitted scarlet sweater, a grey tweed skirt, black suede boots and her hair was flowing over her shoulders, framing her angel-like face. She had obviously had kept her hair down as she now knew how much Harry preferred it that way. Once again, Harry was amazed at her beauty, it was no wonder he fell for her that night…Then he snapped back into his senses again.

"Uh, Luna, come in, take a seat," he said. As she walked by, she threw him a sultry look with her always-expressive eyes. Harry's heart took a leap at the same time sank.

They sat around the table but as there were so many people, the eight adults sat around the dining table and the children sat in the nearby couches with their plates on their knees. Luna was now sitting opposite Harry which he supposed was better than sitting next to him. But over nearly every mouthful that she ate (although it seemed like every single one) she would look up very slightly at Harry and look at him deep in the eyes. It caused him to be caught off-guard several times which meant that he kept tipping his soup spoon causing the soup to resume its original place back in the bowl or spilled on the tablecloth from time to time.

By the time the main course arrived, more conversation was beginning to form as everyone caught up on each other's lives and by dessert, the conversation had moved round to Harry.

"So, how are things at the Ministry now, Harry?" asked Mr Weasley. "You know how I still want all the information after I retired."

Harry looked straight ahead to see Luna subtly flicking her long blonde waves of hair. He knew that she was doing this deliberately, anything to remind him of that night. "Everything's…fine. Nothing out of the ordinary," said Harry, keeping his head down. "Are you alright, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, of course," said Harry.

"You just seem a bit…jumpy, that's all."

"Really, I'm okay, honestly."

There were a few minutes of silence and then Ron said: "The kids getting on alright at school, then.

"Oh, yes, they're fine," said Ginny, answering for him. "Of course, boarding school is a big change but I'm sure they'll adapt. Won't they, Harry?"

Harry mumbled a quiet: "Yes," still avoiding eye contact with Luna.

"You're being really quiet, Harry. Are you sure there's something you're not telling us?" said Hermione.

As soon as she finished saying these words, Harry felt a strange sensation sweeping over his leg. It was a minute before he realised that it was Luna's suede boot that was stoking his inner thigh…As realisation struck, Harry's knee jerked upwards, hitting the underside of the table, making everyone (except Luna) jump.

"Bloody hell, Harry, what's up?" said Ron.

"It's just…so warm in here," lied Harry.

"Harry, it's winter and under five degrees in here," said Hermione.

"Well, I just feel warm, I think I'll go to the kitchen to cool down…I'll wash the plates while I'm there, shall I?"

"Harry, we use magic to wash the dishes," said Ginny.

"I know, but…I just want to help out," said Harry, as he rushed round the table, gathering up the empty plates and hurriedly snatched Luna's out of her hand when she offered it to him.

"I wonder what's up with him?" said Ginny, as she stood up and made for the kitchen but just at that moment, she heard the voice of one of her children.

"Mum, we're bored, can we go outside for a snowball fight?" shouted Lily from the living room.

"Oh, alright, I'll get your outdoor jackets and gloves," said Ginny, running up the stairs. "Everyone, go into the living room now and make yourselves at home," she called from the first floor. Everyone trooped through to the living room. All except one.

Harry was scrubbing the dishes vigorously in the kitchen, relieved to get away from Luna for a while. He was suddenly aware of a hand on his shoulder.

"Ginny, I'm fine, really."

"Wrong answer," said a dreamy voice.

Harry turned around to see Luna standing there. Now that they were alone, this was the best situation to talk.

"Look, Luna, I don't know what the hell you were playing at back there and did you have to do it in front of my wife, for crying out loud?"

"I didn't do anything in front of her, as she couldn't see it. I know how to be discreet."

"Luna, what is it you want from me?"

Luna advanced towards him and Harry nervously backed away closer to the sink.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you and me to be together. I knew it was meant to be ever since we kissed."

"Luna, don't get me wrong. I like you a lot but there's no way I can be with you, it's too late in the day for that."

"I knew it would take a while for you to come around, so let's discuss it as we wash the dishes. You wash, I'll dry."

Harry reluctantly began carrying out her request. They discussed the matter over and over and Harry was still coming to the same conclusion:

"I've got three kids, I can't leave Ginny with them, what kind of father would I be? They're the first stable family I've ever had. I'd be turning my back on everything I've ever wished for."

"Well…we'd take the kids with us."

"We can't do that! What if they react badly to having a stepmother? The point is, I can't separate them from their mother."

"Now, imagine that you didn't have kids…"

"I still couldn't do it. Ron would kill me if I left his sister…especially for you. No offence. For anyone really. The entire Weasley family would never speak to me again and my kids probably wouldn't either. It would all end in tears."

"Who says that you have to leave Ginny?"

Harry turned to look at her: "You mean…"

"Yes," said Luna. She walked closer to Harry so that her body was pressed against his. She tilted her head upwards so that her lips were millimetres away from his…

She whispered: "It may be forbidden, it may be wrong. But is it so wrong when we both love one another? Everything will be fine. It's all about being discreet."

Harry considered the matter. Luna was never going to escape his mind now. Would trying to wipe her out of the picture only make things worse? His feelings for Luna were getting stronger by the minute, trying to blot them out would only make them stronger. She had given him an offer that he couldn't refuse.

"Well…why don't we meet up in my lunch hour at work, or anywhere where none of the family will catch us?"

Luna paused for a few moments then nodded: "Better than nothing," she said.

"Maybe we could sneak in a night out or two, but not overdo it. We don't want to make Ginny suspicious."

"Alright, deal. On your first day back, I'll be there."

She reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips and as Harry felt her arms drape over his shoulders, he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Luna then broke away and said: "Come on, let's wash the rest of these dishes by magic, so no one guesses why we're taking so long."

They joined the others in the living room and sat as far away from each other as possible so that no one would suspect a thing…

Once everyone had left and the children had been put to bed, Harry and Ginny sat beside one another on the couch. Ginny was leaning against Harry with his arms around her.

"This was a great Christmas," said Ginny. "It's so nice to see old friends again. I really want to keep in touch with Luna, I forgot how much I missed her."

Harry's grip around Ginny's shoulders tightened a little. He did feel guilty for what he was about to embark on but he was starting to look forward to having some excitement in his life once again. After he married Ginny, life seemed so normal once again, to the point where it became boring. It couldn't compare to his old life which he seemed to be risking every five minutes. It was scary at the time but now he felt he yearned for that adrenaline rush due to doing something exciting once again. Could Luna be that adrenaline rush? After nineteen years living a clean risk-free existence, it was time to break the rules again.

"I'm glad you got over that odd streak earlier. I'd swear it was like you were keeping something from me. You would never keep secrets from me, would you, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Of course not," said Harry.

Yes, Luna was right. Sometimes it was the best thing to remain discreet…

Yes, everyone, that is the final chapter, no more updates now. I'm quite glad I made this though, it was rather fun. I got the whole "discreet" idea from the movie, Fatal Attraction (considering Luna's patronus was a rabbit, I doubt she'd be a bunny boiler though!) It was so much fun making her all seductive in this one. I'm so flattered about the requests for updates but I really must stop now. This is the end of the story, I'm afraid.


End file.
